Broken in Half
by kster
Summary: “Our friendship. Every single bit of it. I didn’t need you, not now, not ever, come to think of it, I never wanted you at all to begin with.” The girl winced at these words, shuffling her body to the side, covering her face in shame. AAMLRN One shot!


**This is my first, really serious AAML and I only wrote this in 20 minutes or something so I hope that you like it! This was a little that I've been juggling around in my head for awhile now and I decided to write it out except it turned out a bit differently than I expected but oh well! (smiles cheesly) In the begining, don't get confused since at first I wasn't sure what shipping I was doing since orginally this was going to be a M&Mshipping story (but without the dying and drama!) but it evolved into more of a Pokeshipping story so I hope it's okay! So please R&R OR GOD WILL STALK YOU!! (just kidding!) Enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon at all and I'm sure you know who it belongs to! But I DO like Jacob Black (drools) and Edward (drools) but I DON'T own them sadly!**

She sat there, not wishing to be disturbed from her sudden thoughts. She held her cup of Cocoa in her hands, twisting her fingers in and out of the handle, watching as her smooth skin hit the yellow glass and made the cup tremble with such force that millions of little ripples ran over the dark surface of the cocoa inside.

She needed to think about this, she needed to scrutinise every single plan and action that passed through her mind. This was not a thing that she was after, neither was it an object. It wasn't something that she could play with the next day then toss out just because she had lost interest. No, this had to be taken into careful consideration but what was there to consider? She had already made the decision, the big leap, the final move that would either shatter her dreams into broken dust and crumble her hope or it would succeed, and she would actually feel fulfilled for the very first time in her life.

Then it hit her hard and cool in the chest, the reality of it all.

"Am-am I nothing special? Am I nothing worth fighting for? Why is it always me? Why am I the one who's always left alone to do everything? Am I that ugly and stupid? Am I that pathetic? Am I-worthless?" the feeling in her chest tightened, the thumping of her heart getting louder and louder with every wave of pain and guilt that washed over her, the darkness starting to take control.

"Why is it me? Why are you doing this to me God? Why me? Can't you do it to anyone else but me? What have I done to deserve this?" then the laughing returned. The jeering, the teasing, the pushing and kicking, and the worst of it all. The _words._

**"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO GO TODAY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** she started trembling which quickly to shivers and then turned into a fit. Spasms of anger filled her now, tearing at her, wanting to be let out with what would be uncontrollable results. She dropped her cup, the warm mixture falling slowly to the ground, lying in a big puddle of gooey darkness.

She saw his face, his cool features slowly turning and evolving into something else. A face she didn't recognize, something that she didn't respond too. She looked up at it and then it almost tore her heart in two.

His perfect smile was gone, the sweet, crooked, lop sided smile that took her breath away, that would have knocked her out cold every time, she saw it had been replaced with something sick. Something utterly revolting that churned her stomach.

His eyes weren't the same. That gleam of cheeriness was gone now, long disappeared into the past but had been changed into something else. Malice danced in the pupils of his eyes making him look cold, indifferent maybe. His hair, all gelled and shiny, the sleekness and perfection scared her, it terrified her to bits now. Then the last thing she forced her eyes to slowly gaze upon made her blood boil. It was gone, the smile tuned upside down, twisted into a cruel grimace. She wanted to dearly go up to him and pull his mouth the other way, the way it should be, it tortured her to see him like this. So cold, distant and alone.

He stood, leaning gently against the back wall, his hair covering his face like a veil of some sort. She thought of getting up and clearing the awkward space between them, but it seemed as if there was some sort of wall pushing her back from him, like if she tried to touch him he might attack her. She clung to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly over it, restraining it from killing her at that very moment because she needed to do this, she just had too.

"It was really pointless don't you think?" the cold sneer directed its attention towards her.

She couldn't speak, her mouth wasn't working, she tried to open her jaw to see if she could actually say anything but nothing happened. Her heart was too busy, pushing all its might trying to keep her alive, trying to keep her from death.

The boy lifted his head up fully now, so she could get a look at his face. He smirked when she moaned in pan as she fell to the ground now, clutching her chest even tighter than before, the agony on her face.

He took one step closer, stepping quietly as possible, as if sound hadn't been made for human ears.

"Our friendship. Every single bit of it. I didn't need you, not now, not ever, come to think of it, I never wanted you at all to begin with." The girl winced at these words, shuffling her body to the side, covering her face in shame.

"What have you ever done to me? Huh? Nothing, that's it. Why would I want a little useless bitch like you when I could have any girl I ever wanted? Girls basically praise me like a king, they would do absolutely anything for me," and that same cruel smile twisted over his lips, "Unlike you, I actually have taste in the people that I like, not saying that I had taste in you, you were just a mere accident, that's all. I don't like ugly girls like you, stupid, skinny morons who think there better than everyone else. Beauty is all that matters and _nothing_ else."

The girl screamed, her legs out stretched, black bruises starting to appear all over her body, she writhered and squirmed in terror, her cries of desperation lost in the quietness and silence of the Pokemon Centre. The nausea rocked her arms as she thrashed them hard against the ground in an attempt to stop the pain but blood started leaking out of her left hand, the cut deep and grazed as she lay there even more pitiful in the eyes of her capturer.

She closed her eyes briefly for a moment as she heard her own screams wrack and shake her self on the ground. She looked down into a small stream. The water running and down against the jagged rocks as it was on its way down to the valley. She badly wanted to jump on those rocks, to cut herself deeper, again and again, she wanted to see her own blood before her hands and laugh at it. She span around and saw the river again, but it had changed now. It was crimson, it was like if there were flames dancing and twirling on the water, the crimson fading into a deeper red that engulfed the water completely.

He took a step closer, "I could never feel the same way about you Misty, looking at you even makes me sick. You just simply repulse me in every single way, every time you move, it makes me want to kick you until your so sore than you can't move. But then that wouldn't be very gentlemen of me would it? So I guess I should just enjoy you die right before my eyes, it is very entertaining after all. I was a very foolish person when I was younger, I was very naïve and I hadn't seen the way yet. All those nice little things I said to you? _Every_ single one of them was a lie. I could never love someone so idiotic and so-," he pondered for a moment and then with satisfaction replied, "vermin like." He mockingly walked towards her and bent over, so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek, it made her tingle a little.

"B-b-but why? W-w-was all w-we had just nothing?" She managed to gasp, the question knocking the remaining air out of her lungs so she was left gasping.

He didn't reply but just smiled gently and stroked her hair.

"It won't be long now before you will be with God, where you belong, out of this world where you can escape my treacherous words I dare say?"

She didn't know what to do, she had gone numb everywhere and no longer could mover herself, even blinking what getting hard and her vision was starting to fade. But even though she knew what would happen to her in a matter of minutes, in a matter of seconds, she still held on, held on with all her might. She didn't want to give up; she didn't want to leave him yet, she couldn't live in another world without him.

Steadily and forcibly she beckoned her muscles into a painful smile as she looked up at the face above her. Stroking her hair gently, almost lovingly, as she lay there helpless on the ground, like a hunter waiting to take its prey out of its misery. That made her feel uncomfortable but the worst thing was that she didn't know _why_ she still loved him. No matter how many cruel and harsh words he threw at her, how obnoxious the insult, her heart still ached for his company, for his presence, for his love, she couldn't let go of him, with all that hate that he threw at her now, she wanted so desperately to hold him for the very last time, to feel his warm and tender skin on hers. That longing was the only thing keeping her alive.

Without a sound, he propped her smoothly onto a cushion on his lap and there she was, lying directly beneath him, her face one inch from his, his moody and chocolate brown eyes intoxicating her further into his clutches. All her will power was urging her to kiss him, with his lips that close to her, she couldn't resist but she had too, her mind kept a lock on her. It kept reminding her that he had treated her so cruelly and unfairly, why was he being so nice now? This rational question brought her back to earth as she spluttered out, "W-w-why you s-s-so nice?" his ebony midnight hair fluttered to the sides of his face as once as he had in the past, he gave that special crooked smile that was only hers and hers alone.

"Me being nice now?" For a few seconds he looked calm, almost at peace until his face contorted into alarm as he looked more carefully at the dying girl in his arms.

"Misty? What happened to you?" dryly he whispered his whole expression changed in a matter of seconds. But Misty couldn't explain, no matter how much suffering she felt at this very moment, her Ash was back, the sweet kid from her childhood had returned to her at last and she had never felt so content. She managed to lift herself a little, her ribs sore and aching as the poison of death scattered over her like a powder, a never-ending virus. The smile erupted from her face and she couldn't stop it but she didn't want to. But Ash didn't look so happy, he looked horrified, sickened to the fact that he too looked on the verge of dying. He shook his slowly staring down at his lap for a moment avoiding her gaze and then mumbled, "D-did I, d-d-do this?" and Misty lightly nodded, not wanting to hurt him any more than how she already felt.

Tears gradually started to fall down onto Misty's cheeks, more and more appearing with each second that passed by, they gathered like a little river on her forehead and ran down her nose and trickled off down her mouth. She rose her face upwards worryingly as she saw the face of Ash Ketchum. He was crying. And he was crying _over_ her? She was puzzled that was for sure. She didn't understand or contemplate why just a few minutes ago he has loathed her with such passion and force that he had wanted her dead. But that didn't matter right now, she had the boy, the man that she loved and she was going to die in his arms either way.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he chanted over again, staring deeply into her eyes, mesmerising her every feature for he soon knew that she would all be lost forever, lost in the world of the non-breathing.

"I don't know what happened to me, I was just so angry, so dark, I didn't know how to let it out safely, I've had this in me since I came to the Battle Pyramid a few years ago. I never meant to hurt you Misty, I would never dream of it, and to think now that your dying over me, that I'm the cause that you won't be here tomorrow." He sounded bitter and he cupped his hands on either side of her face and cupped her cheeks and started to softly run his fingers up and down the sides of them. She was still so weak and vulnerable and couldn't hold on much longer and he suddenly realised that and moved his mouth onto hers.

A spark prickled and ran along Misty's lips and she lay there like a rag doll as she tried to kiss back, the desire kicking at her so hard that she felt that she had to kiss him back before she left this earth soon.

Ash led the kiss seeing as Misty's mind was in flurry, his lips moved briskly and passionately over hers, blending them into one as he traced his tongue over the outline of her lips as she lay there motionless, too dizzy to speak. She didn't have much experience in the matter seeing that she had never been kissed before and this was going to be her _last_ kiss? She didn't want to die at all but to she'd rather die knowing that she had kissed her true love at last and done a good job at it too.

Misty plucked up all her courage and tried to take over the lead. Her lips were all warmed up now, thanks to Ash and she rather sloppily tried to gain control. She swiftly managed to move her lips in some type of rhythm towards his and then she felt it. His lips crushed her, almost hungrily as he tried to savour the last moments of her life with him. She reassured him by gaining control on top of his lips and kissing back with as passion as she could muster gathering all her strength into this last final kiss. He kissed all the way down her jaw as tenderly as he could and Misty felt her heart weakly accelerate at this. He then imprinted his lips on her forehead putting as much gentle pressure on there as possible and sighed.

"I love you, more than anything you will ever know, I promise that I will never do that again. I promise that I will die with you because I can't live in a world without you." And a grin spread around his lips, twitching them into a crooked, Ash like smile that she had always been accustomed to.

"Have you been getting smarter or is it just me?" Misty weakly joked back before she felt it happen.

All of a sudden her entire system shook, invisible daggers flew from every corner of the room and hit her hard, her organs collapsed because she felt them freeze and become still, her blood started to clot up, her pressure and pulse becoming silent and did not start running. And finally her heart. The beating starting slowing down, the progression stopping with each beat until after ten seconds it finally came to rest.

Misty glanced up at Ash, her eyes searching and importantly savouring and treasuring the last few moments of her beloved's face as her eye lids started to droop, getting so drowsy it was a wonder that she had ever been able to hold them open longer. And then before she had closed them entirely, Ash placed his mouth obediently over hers and gave her a personal sign off. He gave her the kiss of death. His lips were stuck hard on hers like glue until her breathing stopped. Even after she had taken her last breath, he held on, not being able to take into words that she was finally gone.

And then he took from his Pok'e ball pocket on his top a silver dagger. Nice, clean and sharp he held it in his hands, his grip tightening the pressure in his hands. The dagger beckoned to him, called to him sweetly, begging for him to sink it deep into his skin, for it feel and have his warm, beating pulse on its shiny blade. And he raised it away from his chest, directly near his heart and took one last breath of fresh air as he plunged the dagger deep into his heart, the effect killing him immediately so that he too, lay crumpled up on the ground with his soul mate, both of them in each others arms.

Somewhere deeper in the Pokemon Centre, a woman with her fairy floss pink hair set stiffly in two buns at the top of her head opened a window. The cool change swept through out the building, finding its way to every room, bringing with it the promise of a change, of a new beginning. And as the breeze swept past the long corridor, it caught sight of the long lost two lovers who lay on the ground in each other's arms, the bright orange haired girls head on the boy's still torso. The wind ruffled their hair nimbly and rushed onto the next rooms along the corridor and building, leaving the lovers alone at last for one more eternal time.

**Did you like it? Should I write even more romantic AAML's like this one or is comedy better? In the start I kind of rushed it but later on in parts I got more into the plot/story line and relaxed a bit since I was meant to be finishing off a project for School! Well when the time for writing calls one must answer! And with the kissing bit, that was hard and embarassing to write but I toned it down, I didn't want to go overboard but probably when I get better at AAMLRN's I'll put more detail (but nothing gross!) I'll shut my mouth for now and R&R If you want more!!! **


End file.
